


After the Fight

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver patches up the Captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fight

“You really are a lousy patient.”

Flint glowered, holding the dressing as the other man wrapped the length around his bloody torso. “No one asked your opinion, Mr. Silver.”

“No, you didn’t,” he agreed, “but I’m giving it to you. If we’re to work together, it would be easier if you weren’t determined to die…”

“I wasn’t going to…”

“No? Your ribs say differently.”

“Broken ribs aren’t fatal…”

“You ever seen ribs slicing into lungs?” Silver challenged, tying off the bandage and tucking it to keep it from unwrapping.

Flint grunted. Such injuries were the hazards of the life he led. He had probably seen more wounded men then Silver had ever known. But his own injury hadn’t been fatal, and he had been in no danger of losing that fight. He was nothing if not confident of his survivability.

“Well then,” Silver sighed, stepping back and wiping his hands, “promise you’ll be careful and I’ll let you go.”

“I’ll be careful.” Flint snatched his shirt, pulled it over his head, and started through the door.

“You have no intention of doing anything such thing, do you?”

The look Flint gave him made Silver snort, chuckle, and shake his head.


End file.
